


Just Concern, Nothing More

by Hekate1308



Series: Sherlock Holmes/Sally Donovan Universe [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes may be surprised that his brother has embarked on a romantic relationship. He is even more surprised, however, when he has his girlfriend kidnapped. Sherlock/Sally through Mycroft's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Concern, Nothing More

If there is one thing Mycroft is sure he’d never have foreseen, it was this.

Sherlock Holmes and Sergeant Donovan. Together.

But no, that’s not quite right.

It’s not that it’s Sergeant Donovan, though that in itself is strange enough, no –

It’s that his little brother, Sherlock Holmes, once dubbed “The Virgin”, is in a relationship. A romantic relationship.

Because, Sergeant Donovan – he had a hunch there. At least that’s true. Though, still – the thought of his brother being attracted to anyone in that way – 

He had her kidnapped, as soon as he’d realized just how much time Sherlock spent with her. He slept on her sofa. They even met for coffee now and then. She still called him “freak”, yes, but it was a nickname now more than anything. He, who’d never been good with first names, because they weren’t “important”, called her “Sally”.

And, judging by the looks she gave him – clearly to see on the video footage, though Mycroft was certain his brother didn’t realize what they meant – over time, it had become more than friendship for her.

So he had her kidnapped. Wait. He really should stop starting to think of the meetings he arranged in the way Doctor Watson called it.

He asked her to meet him in a warehouse.

It was the first time they met, though he’d almost had her picked up after Sherlock’s death (it still gives him a pang to think about it, though he knows it’s illogical). It was the time when he’d decided to protect his brother’s memory. Kitty Riley had immigrated to the Continent after he’d spoken to her, and he had wanted Sergeant Donavan to resign, when –

He’d been informed that she visited his brother’s grave and proved him right almost every day in the task force. He’d looked up surveillance footage of her and seen guilt, so he’d decided to let her be. She’d have to live with it for the rest of his life, and that was enough punishment.

Needless to say, their first interview had then been about a rather unexpected topic.

He meant what he told her then – “Be careful”. In every way. With her heart, but with his brother’s too. Sherlock had become a different man during these three years he spent destroying Moriarty’s web – and he cared a lot about his friends, Mycroft knew. And Sally admitting her attraction to Sherlock – it could destroy a friendship that had proven very good indeed for his brother, who suddenly had somewhere to go to when John was on a date and DI Lestrade was unavailable. He knew he’d scared her, but he didn’t care all that much, she’d get over it soon enough.

And then he realized something else, something entirely unexpected.

Sherlock cared, in a different way than he cared about his friends, maybe even –

No. Yes? Maybe.

Sherlock in love? It seemed the most ridiculous concept Mycroft had ever thought about – and he had to save Britain’s economy from crashing on a regular basis.

But then –

His little brother actually started a conversation about Sergeant Donovan.

_"Did you kidnap Sergeant Donovan, by any chance?"_

And then, when he called whatever it was they had a “relationship”, he clearly saw the regret on Sherlock’s face, if only for a second.

So he knew what to expect, and indeed, he was soon informed – that is, he saw video footage of a coffee house they had a – a date in – that their relationship had become romantic.

Though he still had his doubts that it would last.

But here they are, six months in, and it seems to be going just fine. And Sherlock is, for lack of a better word, happy, more so than Mycroft has ever seen him, and –

He needs to talk to Sally again. Might just as well get properly acquainted now.

Somehow, she has adopted the attitude of John when dealing with his method of picking up Sherlock’s friends – pure acceptance. She gets out of the car and says, politely, “Mycroft”.

“Sally” he answers, and is suddenly unsure. Because he’s ever had to deal with this situation before – he and his brothers... girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Wonders will never cease.

“I wanted to know how you were doing.”

She raises an eyebrow – a gesture she must have picked up from Sherlock unconsciously, and it’s another indication how well their relationship works. “And with “you” I suppose you mean me and Sherlock?”

He is silent and she adds, “You know, you could always call him. Or me. Or John. Or Greg. Or even Mrs. Hudson. You don’t have to kidnap once of us every time you want to know how your little brother is doing.”

“There’s too much history between us for that, I fear” he answers, curtly as always, and wants to ask her again when she waves a hand and says –

“Big deal. So he told your mother about your father’s affair. And you told him to get off the drugs, without really helping him, when he was sixteen. And forced him to detox in your house years later. I still think you could make it work. You just have to want it.”

And, for once in his life, Mycroft is speechless. Sherlock never – if he assumes correctly, the only person who knows is John – why would his brother –

He breaks his silence with a stammered and breathless “He told you that?”

She shrugs her shoulders, though there’s a little pride there, he can tell.

“We’re in a relationship. It’s to be expected that we talk about our lives.”

Mycroft has found back to his usual politeness, by this time. “Naturally. I just didn’t know your relationship had progressed quite that far – “

“Please, don’t ask me what I think you will ask” she replies, a horror-stricken look on his face.

“Trust me, Sally, if there is one thing I don’t want to know about, it’s my brother’s sex life”.

“So there is something you don’t want to know about?” But she smiles as she says it, and the thought crosses Mycroft’s mind that now, that she has fallen in love and is dating a Holmes, maybe the “antics” (as she’d undoubtedly call it) of his elder brother seem rather endearing to her, because they remind her of her boyfriend.

He clears his throat. “Yes, apparently. So, now I can tell you’re both happy, I will have you – “

He is going to say “Brought home”, of course, but she interrupts with “you to dinner?”

He looks at her, confused once again, and she explains. “You obviously have read my file. You know my history. You know Sherlock and I are dating, and that we are” her eyes soften “happy. So how about we three have dinner and we get to know each other properly?”

“I doubt Sherlock” Mycroft starts to protest, but Sally shakes her head. “Come on, he will survive a few hours spent in your company. He – he cares about you, you know.”

And Mycroft wants to correct her, but then he realizes she knows his brother, and that he told her about their lives, and that she still thinks Sherlock cares for him and –

So they have dinner. At Angelo’s, no less, and the Italian is rather pleased to get to meet Sherlock’s brother and flirts with Sally because, as he explains with a wink, “I might be older than you, but I can still make you jealous”, and Sherlock just smiles and Mycroft is surprised once again. They even talk during dinner.

Afterwards, when he just wants to return to his limousine, Sherlock lays a hand on his arm. “Mycroft...” and he can see that Sally has already started to walk back to Baker Street so that the brothers can talk alone.

He finds he likes her more and more.

“Yes?”

Sherlock hesitates. “I would never say “Thank you for the nice evening”, but – It was good. To see you like this, I mean.”

“Yes, it was” he agrees, and then they smile at each other and go their separate ways. From this day on, they meet like this at regular intervals.

Though he still kidnaps Sherlock’s friends and Sally, now and then.

There’s no reason he should get rid of a well-beloved tradition, after all.


End file.
